A Vacation For Two
by ArdNova
Summary: Before going to the distress call the PSS members received from Moscow, they took a little detour which the impossible can happen. Bored and I came up with this story. Read it when you've got time.


I don't own Black Rock Shooter.

I don't own Black Rock Shooter: The Game

I prefer naming her BRS than Stella in this story. Sorry for those who dislikes my idea.

The setting of this story is where they receive to the distress signal and went to Moscow to find out.

Also I changed the flow of the story from the original.

* * *

After receiving a signal that, PSS Agent Rothcol and the last hope of human kind BRS are heading their way now. Much of Rothcol's excitement after receiving the distress call, he didn't event felt that there is someone who is actually a little jealous.

"Rothcol."

"Ojou-san, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Um..It's nothing."

Unsatisfied with her answer and knowing that she wants to talk about something, he pushes himself to ask.

"Come on, tell me. I'll listen to what you will say"

"Ok"

She nodded.

"Are you really happy that there is another woman left?"

Taken aback from her words, Rothcol answered without having a second thought.

"Of course I do. The human race won't go extinct and I can experience having a family. Hehehe."

Hearing this, she frowned. Noticing the girl displeased by his action. He tried to lighten up BRS spirit.

"Well, even if there is another woman left, we won't abandon nor leave you ojou-san."

Feeling that his words will cheer her up, her face became sadder. Not having much experience dealing with girls at her age nor have time interacting with a woman, he just looked straight and pretended nothing happen but of course the atmosphere around them gets tenser so he made a better excuse.

"Say Ojou-san, how about a little detour before going to Moscow?"

"Eh-"

Not sure what he meant, she tilted her head.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"It's alright, we can go there anytime"

"Ahh. Ok"

"Then it's settled."

Knowing the mood has lightened up; he looked at his radar to find a place for them to take a detour. After minutes of searching, he found an island. Slowly he looked for a better place for their ship to land and start relaxing after that. As the ships door opened, BRS who was standing in front of it, met a strong warm breeze of the wind, the scent of the ocean water and the sound of the wild insect living in the island. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she took her gun and inspects the place.

Rothcol, who is preparing for the tent and other stuff, he gazes at the petite body of girl who stopped walking while her head bends down.

"Ojou-san, something wrong?"

"Umm.."

Looking where she was looking, he saw a little orange starfish that is clinging at BRS foot. Not much reaction, she took her gun and aimed at it.

"Is it an enemy?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't kill it. It is not an enemy nor harmful."

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"*sigh*"

Sighing that shows tiredness, he took the star fish from BRS foot.

"I told you they are not harmful, look"

He put the starfish closer to her and began wondering what is she looking. Well, not expecting a reaction from her, Rothcol saw a faint smile on her face which faded immediately. Knowing she might kill some harmless inhabitants in the island he took her back near their ship and asks for some help.

After sometime, their little camp was finished. There is little camp fire, two tents and of course, food. It took awhile for them to finish because of the explanations Rothcol had to give to BRS who has less knowledge in outdoor living. Having no lunch, he prepared a full course dinner for the both of them.

"Ojou-san, try some."

"Ok"

Rothcol gave her some fried fish he caught in the sea. Curious as ever, BRS stared at the fish. Enjoying her expression, Rothcol explained briefly on what she gonna do next.

"You can't stare it forever you know. You should it eat, it's delicious"

"I see."

As she bit to the flesh of the fish, she widened her eyes and was misunderstood by Rothcol.

"Oi, are you alright. Did you choke?"

"…."

"Ojou-san answer me, wait here I'll get some water."

Was about to leave when a soft warm hands hold his arm.

"…."

"Ojou-san, are you okay?"

"….."

"Ojou-san?"

"It's good."

"Heh?"

"It's good"

"Ahh. Thank goodness, I taught you were choked, I really panicked. Haha"

Not giving a response she continues eating her meal and so was he. Having a stomach full, they were getting ready to bed. Well of course Rothcol made two tents for them to have a separate place to rest but as BRS approaches hers', a sudden strong wind blew and made her unbalance twin tail flew up and also her tent. Staring at the broken tent, Rothcol tried to fix it but it's no use: the poles are broken and nothing to support.

"It's broken, it can't be helped then."

With no other choices he thought of a plan but….

"With your tent gone, I guess you can sta-"

"I'll sleep outside."

"Wha-….what?"

"I'll sleep outside."

Without changing her expression she started lying down in the harsh cold sand which he thought he wasn't serious but she was.

"_Is she serious_?"

He asked himself while looking at her.

"_She really is serious_."

He immediately approached her halting her further actions.

"Ojou-san, you can't sleep here you know. It's cold and itchy."

"I see."

"Yes."

"Then I will sleep inside the ship"

"Ehh-.."

"Hmm..What's wrong Rothcol?"

"Well I can't allow you to sleep there also because it's uncomfortable to rest in there"

"I see."

"Ummm….."

"…"

"Ojou-san?"

"What?"

"Well if you like, we could share a tent together."

"….."

Having no response, she tilted her head while looking at him.

"To…ge..ther?"

"Yeah, together. Look in the army or in the navy, we sleep with our comrades together in the same room and we are comrades so it is alright."

"I see."

"Well what do you say, ojou-san?"

"Ok. We will sleep together."

"Ok, that's the spirit. Hehe"

"Yes"

She nodded and start heading towards the tent. As she went inside, Rothcol followed her then he notice that something was not right.

"_This is bad_."

Realizing that all the people he slept together before were males trained to defend the country, this was the first time he will be sleeping with an opposite gender specially they are in a tent which means they will be closer together.

*_gulp_*

A lot of things came into his mind but he preferred to calm down and think straight and not do something strange. Slowly he approached the tent and he saw a rare sight. A cute figure of BRS, having a blanket around her while breathing soundly, Rothcol was struck by an arrow, no, to be specific, ARROWS.

"_Cu….cute. She is cute while she is sleeping_"

He told himself, but if he does unnecessary noises, he might wake her up but because he was praising her cuteness not knowing he was stepping on his gadgets and materials, he startled the sleeping beauty.

"Rothcol?"

"Ye…yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"No….no. It's nothing. Hehe. Goodnight."

He immediately went to his spot and covered himself with his blanket along with his shame while trying to fix his thoughts.

"Goodnight?"

"Yes…?"

"What does goodnight means Rothcol?"

"Eh. You don't know"

"Yes."

He suddenly swoop the blanket around him and start explaining.

"Well, you say goodnight to people you know or close to you so that they can have good dreams and avoiding nightmares."

"Dr…dreams?"

"Yes…?"

"What are dreams?"

"Dre…dreams. Hmmm, how should I put it? Dreams only happen when you sleep where a series of thoughts flows onto your mind like a time machine where you can be something extraordinary or somebody."

"…"

"Looks like you didn't understand it. Well let me explain further."

"I understand."

"Ehh…Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As she nodded, her head looks down.

"Ojou-san, is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Ahh. Well, if you're ok then I guess everything's fine. Goodnight."

Covering himself again with his blanket, he turned his back on her while he is facing on the other side. Slowly as the drowsiness was getting him, warm small hands took a grip on his clothes.

"Rothcol."

Hearing a sad angelic voice, he took a big gulp and slowly facing her.

"What's wrong ojou-san, something wrong?"

"If I were a woman, what will you do?"

"A-ah?"

Bewildered at her question, he faced her head on and clarify what she meant.

"What do you mean ojou-san?"

"Awhile ago, when you heard that there was a distress call from a woman, you were happy and smiling."

"Umm. Yeah of course I will be happy because the humanity will be saved."

"….."

"Ojou-san..?"

"I know now. It is impossible for you to choose me."

"Wait, does is not what I meant, I mean.."

"But…."

"But?"

"If Rothcol were to be gone, I…I will be sad."

The words hit him deeply. He never knew that she was developing emotions, he thought that he was just a protector and nothing more but this time he realize that she's more than meets the eye. As the words still echoed inside him, her grip grows tighter like she was struggling. Seeing her at that state, he took action which he least expected.

"Rothcol?"

Hardly breathing from the embrace of the man, she begins to struggle her way free but it was no use, he keeps gripping her tight like he was never going to let go. In fact, she was stronger than him but at that time, she was weak, she can barely move her legs and arms.

"What's wrong Rothcol?"

"I'm sorry"

"Rothcol?"

"I'm sorry ojou-san, I made you feel sad and lonely."

"….."

"I was stupid for not noticing your sadness. If I can't even understand you, then I'm not fit to have a family either."

"Rothcol."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright."

As the conversation ended, the embrace loosens and their eyes meet each other. His face going red and her face he thought will be emotionless but this time, this time was different, she wore a cute smile which captivated him more and more and it came next.

*_Kiss_*

Both of their lips collided. Much of her surprise, she just opened her eyes widely because on what just happened while warm hands are holding her waist and at the back of her head. Ending the, he realised what he has done.

"Wah. This is…How should I say this. Um….this is just an accident, I can't conrol myself anymore because…..because..you were so irresistible and..cu….cute."

"Irrestable…cute, what does it mean Rothcol?"

"Eh…do I have to explain it….um…how should I start".

Panicking, he was out of words..

"But.."

"But…? Ojou-san?"

"It was warm."

"Warm? What is?"

"The one that hit me here."

She points at her lips.

"Ugahhh…..I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Waving his hands and bowing his head at the same time, he was broken mentally and emotionally.

"Let's do it again."

"What…what did you say?"

"Do what you did a while ago."

"Ehh…but aren't you mad, it was your fi….fir..first kiss?"

"First kiss? Who's that?"

"It is not someone; a while ago what we did is that we kissed."

"So the warm thing was a kiss."

"Don't call it _thing, _it is called lips you also have one you know."

"Ahh. I do"

"Yeah"

"Rothcol!"

"What is it?"

"Let's kiss"

"That's fast, you sure know no bounds"

"….bounds..?

"No. It's nothing"

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yes."

The two kissed each other intimately and slowly like they will never end it but some things don't last forever if you don't have air to breathe on. As the two catches their breaths, Rothcol places his hands on her hair and slowly brushing it while looking at her pure blue eyes. He thought it was better if it lasted when she asked for the impossible.

"Say, Rothcol"

"Hmm…What is it?"

Still brushing her hair.

"Let's do what they do"

"Huh?"

Confused he asked again.

"Who's _they_"?

"There, in that pile of sheet"

"Waaahhhhh…"

"It hurts, you startled me. What's wrong Rothcol?"

"Why….why…why is it here. How did you find these?"

Rothcol was referring to his ero-magazines he kept hidden even during the war against the aliens.

"When I went in inside the tent, I saw it in your bag it was in my way so I move it towards the side but suddenly some sheets and books fell and I look some of them and I saw those."

"Ugh…..glad you were not a high school student. If you were, I already received a hundred kicks and hundred punches. It hurts just thinking about it."

"Rothcol, what's wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. Also we can't do this right now."

"Why..because…?"

"Am I not good enough like them because they've got those big bouncy thing?"

"No. That's not it…and wait a minute don't call that thing _thing_. That's what you call breast. It's a man's dream to hold them."

"I knew it because they have those you will do it."

"Wahh. I told you it's not it and when did you have this inferiority issues?"

"I don't know but I want to do it with you Rothcol."

"{_Curiosity does kills}_I can't"

"Why.?"

"Why….because you are not ready for it."

"But they were doing it while kissing. We have done kissing so we can do the rest."

"Kissing is alright but doing it with you is….."

"I guess it's a no….?"

"You know I can't do this because you're not…..ready….for….it."

Rothcol was astounded by what he was seeing in front of him. A fragile looking body of a girl while both of her hands on her chest while sitting like a princess made him a decision. Holding both her arms with his hands, he start explaining what will happen if they will continue on doing it.

"If we do this, you might feel bit of pain, no not bit but a painful feeling."

"Painful? Is there going to be a battle?"

"No there will be no battle, wait, maybe you can call this a battle, no…no.. . . forget what I just said.

"Yes"

"The truth is, you are not ready for it, you have a small body which I felt like if I push you to the limit you might break."

"But, even so…If it's Rothcol, I don't care."

"Oi..oi..oi. Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"_{How straightforward_}If we do this, there will be no turning back"

"Yes."

Her seriousness made Rothcol made the call. He let her lie down and slowly taking off her battle suit and all that's left was her underwear and her bra which cause him blush more but as he was going to take it off, he was caught off guard by her words she let out.

"Please be gentle."

Rothcol stopped his movement and then…..

"Yoshaaa…. I won't stop until I won't be satisfied. Prepare yourself.

And at that night, their hands, lips and body are one.

_**MORNING**_

"..oth..col"

"What…?

"…an…ou…he..r….me, …oth..ol"

"Wait a minute that voice sounds familiar."

Still half-asleep, he gazes upon around him and the first thing he saw was the figure of a little woman who is sleeping soundly next to him after what happen last night which lasted at dawn. Having the feeling at peace, he seems to remember something.

"Ro…th..c..ol!"

"Hmm. That voice, it seems like it's from Phobos….wait….Phobos you say?"

"ROTHCOL DID YOU HEAR ME, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPEN TO THE WOMAN WHO SEND THE DISTRESS SIGNAL?"

"Phobos. Rothcol here. Looks like I was staying much too long in this island."

"Island..what island and what the hell are you doing there. Where's that girl?"

"Don't worry she's with me."

"Island, huh. I wanna go there, Rothcol."

"Stop your pouting Xiaoming"

"Rothcol, your unfair. Having a vacation in an island for two, how dare you?"

"Arguing will lead to nothing, Alexey."

"Hey, Rothcol, get out in that island now, get your butt to Moscow we will meet you there."

"There is no need. Phobos."

"Huh, what do you mean, that place is not Moscow."

"I already found my own family,…isn't that right….ojou-san?"

"Oi, Rothcol, what re you do-.."

Cutting off the communication between his comrades, he made a decision for himself that he will stay by her side until the end of his time.

"Good Morning, my princess"

"Good Morning?"

"Hehe."

* * *

I got off track a bit though.


End file.
